


See Him in That Lingerie

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, French, Lingerie, M/M, Top!Benny, bottom!Samandriel, panty!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Samandriel has tried something on and is nervous





	See Him in That Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Benmandriel (Benadryl *cough*) Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card

“I look ridiculous!” Samandriel called from the bathroom. 

“I’m sure you don’t,  _ cher _ ,” Benny soothed from where he was in the bedroom. “Come on,  _ mon copain _ . Let me see you.” 

“Benji,” Samandriel whimpered. “I don’t like the way it looks.” 

“Let me see,” Benny coaxed. “You’ve been wanting to try this for weeks. Can’t I see?” 

“I’m just gonna take it off,” Samandriel said, sounding unsure. 

“ _ Cher _ ,” Benny crooned. 

Samandriel huffed and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He looked at the sheer, powder blue babydoll that covered his lean body. The matching satin panties were trimmed in lace and could barely contain his hardened length. The satin  _ did  _ feel amazing against his skin, he did have to give it that. He looked down at his lean, toned legs, which were now covered in white lace stockings, the tops tied off with the same pale blue as his babydoll and panties in a bow. 

“Do you really want to see?” he called out. 

“Of course I do,  _ mon petit chou _ ,” Benny cooed. “ _ S’il te plaît?”  _

Samandriel took a deep breath and exhaled. “Alright,” he said. He opened the bathroom door and came out into their bedroom, drinking in the sight of Benny sprawled out on the bed, looking like an adorable, rough teddy bear as he looked over a recipe book. 

Benny looked up and his mouth dropped open. “Oh,  _ mon petit ange, _ ” he breathed. He slowly got up and Samandriel could feel himself blush, scuffing a laced foot across the soft, plush carpet as he ducked his head shyly. “ _ Tu es une vision dans cette tenue _ .” 

“Really?” Samandriel squeaked, looking up at Benny, who was moving closer. 

“ _ Vraiment, _ ” Benny murmured. “ _ Mon ange. _ ” 

Samandriel flushed and ran his hands up Benny’s broad chest. “I’m glad you like it,” he whispered. “You really do?” 

“Do I need to show you?” Benny murmured in a low, rumbling voice. 

A shiver ran up Samandriel’s spine and he nodded. “Take me to bed, Benji,” he breathed. 

“With pleasure,” Benny growled, lifting Samandriel up, much to the younger man’s delight and kissing him deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
